1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel that has improved side visibility and pixel response speed.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, in a liquid crystal display, a voltage is applied to a liquid crystal layer to control a transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer, thereby displaying a desired image. The liquid crystal display may be classified as a twisted nematic type liquid crystal display, a horizontal electric field type liquid crystal display, or a vertical alignment type liquid crystal display.
The vertical alignment type liquid crystal display aligns liquid crystal molecules such that their long axes are perpendicular to a display screen of the vertical alignment type liquid crystal display in the absence of an electric field.
The liquid crystal molecules are aligned by using alignment films manufactured with a rubbing method or a light alignment method. However, liquid crystal molecules between such alignment films are subject to misalignments in a no electric field state. These misalignments may lessen the side viewing angle and degrade the pixel response speed of the vertical alignment type liquid crystal display. Accordingly, there is a need for a liquid crystal display with improved side visibility and pixel response speed.